


Our Place in Time

by AshlynnSiobhan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnSiobhan/pseuds/AshlynnSiobhan
Summary: Justin moves away after his first night with Brian, and finds himself pregnant. Not knowing his last name and with no way to contact him he lives his life. What happens when he returns sixteen years later and runs into Brian again? Is it too late, or will they be able to finally be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will have this story rated mature just to be safe. There will most likely be no explicit scenes as I suck at writing them. If I do end up writing a couple I will change the rating.

Emmaline and Jackson Taylor walked down the street their eyes wide with wonder at the sights they were seeing. Both had been ecstatic at the idea of seeing the infamous Liberty Avenue. They had heard stories from their Aunt Daphne about how she had brought their dad up here and dropped him off when they were seventeen. They knew that was the night he met their other father.

    The twins didn’t consider their second father a deadbeat dad. They were very aware that he didn’t know they existed. Their dads were a one-night stand and dad didn’t know their father’s last name. They were hoping that coming out here would help them get answers if he was still around. As the pair made their way down the avenue the lights from the various store fronts, bars and clubs were almost blinding.

    Suddenly Jackson felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, Emmaline grabbing onto his arm as their heard a couple of voices behind them, “Gus!” Rang the sweet voice of a girl, while her male counter part exclaimed, “hey man, what are you doing down here tonight?” When the twins turned to fully face their pair in front of them both sets of kids had wide eyes. “I’m sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else,” Jackson managed to stutter out at the kids who were no doubt twins. Emmaline stepped up, putting herself in between her brother and these strangers. The boy was the first to speak. “I’m sorry you just look a lot like our cousin Gus.”

         The girl looked at the pain in front of her and tried to break the tension, “why don’t you come to have dinner with us and our parents. I’m sure my dads would love to meet you. Seb’s dad would be thrilled as well.” Emmaline smiled, her grandmother told her all the time she had her dad’s smile. “We would love to, as long as it’s not an inconvenience. I’m sorry I don’t mean to be nosey, but I could have sworn you two were related.” As they walked down the avenue to make it to the restaurant where they would be meeting their new friends’ parents, they found out that they were in fact twins. Makala’s dads wanted a child but the surrogate they went with ended up pregnant with twins. While they could have raised both kids, Sebastian’s dad Emmett had been looking into surrogacy himself. All of them were great friends and they decided to let Emmett adopt Sebastian.

    They came to a stop in front of a place called Liberty Diner. They made their way inside and over to a table where three men sat. When they saw their kids enter two of the men stood up and Makala ran into their arms. Sebastian walked over and gave his dad a small hug. “Who do we have here?” Emmett asked. Makala was the first to speak, “this is Emmaline and Jackson Taylor. We met them out on the avenue. They’re new in town and we invited them to have dinner with us. I hope that’s okay.” Ted and Blake immediately wrapped their daughter in a tight hug. Blake spoke directly to his little girl, “of course it’s okay.”

     Over dinner the Taylor twins learned that both Makala and Sebastian as well as the mysterious Gus attend St. James Academy, the school the Taylor twins would be attending come Monday morning. After their fun filled dinner the Taylor twins said they had to get home to their dad. Before they left, Sebastian invited them to a cook out with their family. Saying they would ask their dad and let them know they exchanged numbers with their new friends.

 

** At the Taylor Home **

    Justin Taylor prided himself on being a patient and understanding father. When his father disowned him at age seventeen, after finding out about him being pregnant he swore to himself he would never be that kind of parent to his own children. It was that thought that helped him keep his composure when he realized his children had not gone to their Aunt Daphne’s like they said they were going to.

    He remembered the day he found out he would be a dad, like it was yesterday. It started on the day Brian had dropped him off at school. When he asked Brian if he would see him again all her got was, “every night…in your dreams.” Justin knew he wanted to make the older man see him. He planned on being everywhere Brian was just to make sure he stayed present in his mind. That plan went out the window when Justin arrived home from school to find his mom had packed all their essentials and told him they would be moving.

    Turns out Justin’s mom, caught his dad in bed with the neighbors eighteen-year-old babysitter: Brandi, Hollie or something like that. When Justin tried to find reasons that they should stay for a while longer. Save money to find a new place, they would be staying with his grandparents in New York until they found their own place. They needed to pack everything else up, Jen had hired movers to come and pack the rest of the house and move it into storage while they were living with his grandparents.

    Two months later, Justin found himself hospitalized after passing out on the subway while on his way to school. Normally he wouldn’t be too thrilled about be in the hospital, but he had spent two months at this prep school and he hated it more than St. James. When the doctor had asked about his sexual history, his mother immediately worried for the worst. She asked the doctor about all the STDs she was sure he had contracted and wanted to know what girl he had been with, wondering if she knew.

    When the doctor assured her, Justin wasn’t infected with an STD but that he was pregnant she started crying. This was not the way Justin wanted to come out to his mom, and while she was initially hesitant she came to accept him as he was. She was also thrilled to become a grandmother. As male pregnancy was still considered a taboo topic there wasn’t a good physician that would be an expert in this field. The doctor Justin went to see during his eighteenth week, told him he would be having a baby girl. Justin was told not to come back unless there was a severe emergency.

    Nine months after he met Brian under the streetlight, and two weeks after he graduated he welcomed his children into the world. Since he only ever had the one sonogram he was shocked that after he welcomed his little girl Emmaline Marie Taylor into the world on June 4, 2001 at 11:59 pm, He was told he would be having twins and that’s how at 12:10 am on June 5, 2001 he met his son who would be named Jackson Bailey Taylor.

    He continued living with his mom and sister Molly for a couple years while getting a start on college. He worked at a local coffee shop part time during the day while taking night classes at NYU. When he turned nineteen he had saved up enough money to move him and his babies into a small and modest apartment three blocks down from his mom.

    One year after the twins were born, Daphne and her then new boyfriend found out there were expecting quintuplets. Now don’t get him wrong Justin loved his nieces and nephew, but he would never be able to handle five babies at once. It was hard enough to raise his two.

    Six months ago, and almost sixteen years after he became a proud parent. Daphne lost her husband. Michael had been coming home when he was struck and killed by a car. Daphne never left Pittsburgh though she did become a successful doctor, and though his mom argues against it, Justin moved back to Pittsburgh to help his friend. His mom not wanting to be away from her son and grandchildren, moved herself and Molly home as well. It’s a good thing she never sold her old house.

    Justin who had become a big star in the art world bough him and his two kids a house about thirty minutes south of Liberty Avenue. Daphne lived ten minutes by foot up the road, so when the twins asked if they could walk to Aunt Daphne’s he gave them the okay. He called fifteen minutes later and was told by Daphne that they never came over he started to freak out. It was only when Jemma told Daphne about her cousins’ plan of going to Liberty Avenue, Justin calmed down a little bit.

    He went to his studio to work on his latest painting for his next show. It was a couple hours later when he heard the front door open and close. He sat his brush down and wiped his hand clean and went downstairs to confront his children. He caught them trying to sneak quietly up to their rooms meeting them at the top of the stairs, “I think we need to talk.” After corralling the two of them into the living room he sat down on the chair across from the couch they were sitting on.

    “Do you want to tell me where you were tonight? Now before you say Daphne’s I want you to know I’ve already called her.” Surprisingly it was Emmaline who broke down first. Normally Jackson would spill his guts when confronted by his dad, “we went down to Liberty Avenue. We didn’t go into any clubs or bars, I promise. We just wanted to see the place you met our other father. Don’t blame Jax though. It was all my idea. He didn’t want to, but I begged.” Justin wrapped his arms around his little girl who was on the verge of hyperventilating. “Emms, it’s okay. I was just worried about the two of you. You are my world, and if anything, ever happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” He looked between his two beautiful children. They were the perfect mix of him and Brian. Emmaline had his hair and hazel eyes like her father. Jackson on the other hand had Brian’s hair, but Justin’s blue eyes. “So,” he said cautiously, looking more at Jackson than Emmaline, “what did you think of the avenue.” Justin suspected that Jackson is gay though he has never said anything about it. Emmaline came out as bisexual two years ago when they were thirteen. “Dad is was so wonderful,” Jackson gushed, “everyone was so open and unashamed of themselves.” Justin smiled his blinding smile at his son, but let him continue, “we met these kids we’ll be attending school with and they invited us to a cook out tomorrow with their family.”

    Justin was shocked to hear that there were children who attend St. James, walking around Liberty Avenue. It would be good for them to go in knowing someone already. “Well I’ll have to look at my schedule,” Justin frowned when their faces fell, “tell you what. Call and get the information about the cook out and if I can’t take you I’ll ask your grandmother.” Emmaline and Jackson smiled, thanking their dad, and ran off to call Sebastian.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but I wanted to use this one to introduce the family.

** At Debbie’s House **

    It was a tradition that the family came over to Debbie’s house on Fridays and Sundays for dinner and watch a movie. This Friday however Emmett, Sebastian, Ted, Blake and Makala had dinner plans. They promised to make it in time for the movie though.

    That’s how everyone found themselves sitting around Debbie’s living room, when an over excited Emmett burst through the door with Ted, Blake and the twins following close behind. “You’ll never guess what just happened while we were out at dinner.” Ben could see Brian and Debbie formulating a response in their heads, and spoke up to keep them from voicing them, there were children present after all, “what is it Em. What ever it is, it must be big to have you this excited.”

    We just had dinner with two children who will be attending St. James with the kids come Monday. The weird part is the boy, looked almost exactly like Gus.” The group looked at Ted, “it’s true. When they first entered the diner, I thought it was Gus and a random girl walking in with Kala and Seb.” Makala and Sebastian had taken a seat on the floor by Gus while Michael and Ben’s youngest girls Deborah Hope and Victoria Jayne ran over to sit on Makala and Sebastian’s laps. Michael and Ben adopted Hope and Vicki a couple days after they were born, naming the girls after Michael’s mother and Uncle Vic. The energetic pair were four years old now and the apples of their dads eyes.

    “What the hell Brian, did you donate sperm to another fucking lesbian?” All eyes in the room turned to Michael, “God, it’s bad enough that you got stuck with a kid you never even wanted when Melanie and Lindsey got arrested. The only good thing that came out of that shit was that, Ben and I got custody of my honey bun.”

    No one in the room could believe what they were hearing, and no one moved until they heard a door slam upstairs, looking around Brian realized Gus was no longer in the room, “damnit,” standing up from the couch he followed his son upstairs.

    As he made his way upstairs, he found Gus sitting in Michael’s old room. “Gus,” when the teenager turned to look at him he silently cursed Michael. Gus hadn’t shown this much emotion since Melanie and Lindsey had been arrested. Though it had been eight years ago, Brian remembered it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_ **

Brian was sitting in his office at Kinnetik, when Cynthia called him, “Brian, I have Detective Horvath on line three. He says to tell you it’s urgent.” Brian, a little worried picked up the phone. Normally, Carl would call him on his cellphone. He quickly thanked Cynthia and clicked over to line three.

   “Carl, what’s up? Is it Debbie? Is she okay?” Carl quickly assured Brian that Debbie was perfectly fine and enjoying her day off. The next thing Carl said chilled Brian to his very core, “Brian, it’s Gus.” A million possibilities ran through Brian’s head. He let the girls take Gus to Canada, three years ago because they felt they would be safer there after the Babalyon bombing.

    “Is he…” Brian couldn’t even finish that sentence. Carl could feel where Brain was going with this and figured he would stop the tormenting, “he’s fine psychically. I have him and Jenny here at the station with me. Brian, the girls were arrested.” Confused, he asked what they were being charged with. He couldn’t figure out what they could have done to get themselves in trouble like this.

    He felt like going to Canada to kill the girls himself when he found out that they had been arrested for assault on Lindsey’s part and embezzlement on Mel’s. Apparently, Melanie had been having an affair and when Lindsey found out she beat the other woman. Melanie, who had been embezzling money from her firm had been caught when she admitted to hiding money to leave Lindsey. When the police took a look at her financials, they found the deposits she made matched the amounts the firm had reported missing.

    After both girls’ trials, Lindsey was sentenced to ten years due to the trauma the other woman endured. Melanie however was only sentenced to three years. Michael and Ben filed for sole custody of Jenny Rebecca after Melanie was arrested. The judge ruled in their favor and once she was free Mel was allowed visitation every other weekend. Brian fought to regain his parental rights to Gus and was awarded not only his parental rights but also sole custody. Lindsey was only allowed supervised visits when she was released, which were to Brian’s discretion. Eight years later and Lindsey was still behind bars. Mel was released after her sentence was over, but she moved to live with her mother in Florida and hasn’t come to see JR since.

**_Back to Present_ **

 

     “Is it true?” Brian was brought back to reality by his son’s question. “Is what true, Sonny Boy?” the sixteen-year old’s question had Brian confused. Gus, gave Brian a heart-breaking look, “Is what Uncle Michael said true? Did you not want me?” Brian pulled his son close and when he pulled back looked directly into his eyes and spoke, “I want you to listen to me. Gus there was never a moment since you’ve been born that I haven’t wanted you. I love you more than anything else in this world.” Gus looked down before speaking, “then why did you give me up. I know you had to go to court to be able to have me live with you. Mama use to tell me that you didn’t want to be a dad and that’s why you didn’t come to see us.”

     Brian wanted to kill both Michael and Melanie. “Gus, there was a lot of reasons why I signed my parental rights away. You needed to live in a home with two parents. Your moms were supposed to love you and protect you from anything. That’s why I signed my rights away. They were going to break up, and you would have been growing up in a broken home. I know things didn’t work out the way I imagined, but Gus I thought I was doing what was best for you. When you were little even after I signed my rights over to your moms I still came to see you. Once you all moved to Canada, they didn’t want me to come around. Melanie threatened to have a restraining order put on me. If I had known the things, they were telling you I would have fought harder to be there.” Gus finally looked up and threw his arms around Brian, “I love you dad.” Brian smiled, “I love you too Sonny boy. More than anything. So, what do you say we go rejoin the family and watch a movie?” The two Kinney’s got up and went back down stairs.

    When they reached the living room they noticed the Novotney-Bruckner family had left. Not that Brian cared, he couldn’t believe the stunt Michael had just pulled. He didn’t remember Michael being that stand offish except the night Gus was born. When Brian had taken that blonde kid, Justin, home. Brian often wondered what happened to his trick that night. He thought he would see the kid again. He wouldn’t admit to anyone else, but he looked around Liberty Avenue a lot for the kid, but he never made another appearance. He would love to know what happened to him. He just hoped he was okay.

 

   


	3. Chapter 3

    The next day came quickly, and the Taylor twins couldn’t be more excited. Justin wasn’t an early riser, so on the weekends the twins would normally get themselves up, eat a quick breakfast then lounge around the living room watching television until Justin drug himself out of bed. This morning though they found themselves huddled in Emmaline’s room. “Do you think it could be possible Emmy?” Jackson had been a ball of nerves since the previous night at the mention of a kid named Gus. The twins knew they had a brother who was nine months older than they were. Their dads met the night he was born, and Justin named him. “Could be, and do you know what that means?” Emmaline and Jackson were giddy with the realization that if this Gus was indeed their brother Gus then they were that much closer to meeting their other father.

     After talking for a couple hours about what they would do if they met the infamous Brian, they heard their dad in the living room. They assumed he was concerned when the two of them weren’t in the living room because they heard him approaching the room, they were in. “Ems,” he said as he opened her door, “it’s time to get…” He cut himself off when he saw his two children sitting in the middle of Emmaline’s room. “Good morning daddy,” Emmaline got up hugging her dad. “Good morning sweet girl.” He chuckled holding onto his precious daughter, looking past her, he looked to Jackson, “good morning Jax. What are you both doing in here? Normally you’re both in the living room by now.” The twins were unsure of what to tell their dad. They didn’t know how he would react to the idea that they could potentially meet their brother and father today. They knew Justin didn’t hate Brian, but they knew there were still feelings for the other man deep in the dad’s heart, and they didn’t want to give him any reason to say they couldn’t go. “Dad, we can still go to the cook out, today right?” Jackson asked and Justin could see Emmaline bouncing on the balls of her feet. Justin looked over his two children and could see how excited they were, “yes you can both go. However, I have meetings all morning, and early this afternoon. I already called your grandma Jen and she’s going to take you and drop you off on her way to her open house. I’ll be there after my final meeting.”

_Four hours later (2 pm)_

   Emmaline and Jackson watched Jen drive away. Taking a deep breath Jackson reached forward and pressed the doorbell button. It was a couple minutes later when the door opened and a woman with bright red hair and an equally bright outfit stood inside the doorway, “holy shit they weren’t kidding. If I didn’t know Gus was inside the house, I’d swear you were him.” Not knowing what to say the twins didn’t speak which was well enough because this woman seemed to have a lot to say, “well don’t just stand outside, come inside and meet everyone. I’m Debbie by the way.” They followed Debbie into the what they assumed was a living room. The room was full of people, they saw Makala and Sebastian playing with two small girls. They saw Makala’s dads sitting down together on a small couch with Sebastian’s dad sitting close by. Debbie continued into the room and sat down by an older man. They looked around the room until their eyes landed on a man sitting on a chair by the fireplace. They were broken out of their trance by Makala running up and hugging them, “I’m so glad you were able to make it. Come on let me introduce you to everyone.” She led them further into the room until she made it into the middle of the room. “So, you already know my dads, Ted and Blake as well as Seb’s dad Emmett. This is our grandma Debbie and grandpa Carl.” Makala noticed that the twins were still glancing over at the chair every now and then. Makala dropped her voice lower, “that’s my uncle Brian. He’s Gus’ father.” The twins mouth dropped open a little, but they quickly tried to hide their surprise. A kid named Gus with a father named Brian. This could be what they have been waiting for their whole lives, this could be their father. Looking at this man they could see the resemblance. He looked so much like Jackson and Emmaline could see her eyes when she looked into his. They were aware that Makala was still talking so they continued listening to her introduce the people in the room. They learned that she had an Uncle Michael and Ben and that they had four children: Hunter, JR, Hope and Vicki.

    They sat down to get to know all these new people when Brian got up and walked over to the giant staircase, “sonny boy, it's time to come down.” They heard some commotion upstairs, and the Taylor twins gasped when they saw the boy in question. “Wow, Kala and Seb weren’t kidding,” he put his hand out towards Jackson, “I’m Gus Aiden Kinney. It’s nice to meet you. Emmaline gave Jackson a little push, and when he finally snapped out of his stupor, he took Gus’ hand and shook it, “Jackson Bailey Taylor and this is my sister Emmaline Marie Taylor.” The Taylor twins sat down with everyone and Ben was the first one to speak to the twins, “so tell us a little bit about yourselves.” Emmaline being the more outgoing of the two said, “well our dad is originally from Pittsburgh. He met our other father when he went to Liberty Avenue, when he was seventeen.” She stopped waiting to see if anyone said anything when they found out their dad gave birth to them. “So, were you adopted, or did you dads find a surrogate?” Michael asked. Jackson quietly spoke up, “no our dad gave birth to us. Our parents aren’t together. Our dad moved away the day after they met. We’ve never met our other father. Since our dad didn’t know his last name. All we know is his first name and that he has another son.” Jackson purposefully left out their father’s name. When Debbie and Carl went to start the grill, Blake asked about their dad.

    “Justin Taylor,” Emmaline started, “he’s an artist and a business advisor. Basically, he helps businesses that are looking to start up. He does things like names, logos, business plans as well as other things.” Everyone could see the pride in the Taylor twins’ eyes. Before they knew it, the Taylor twins had been there for an hour and a half when they head a knock on the front door. Brian stood up and let the room know that he would get it. When Brian pulled the door open, he was shocked, “Justin?” Justin Taylor thought this day would never come. He told his best friend Daphne that he saw the face of God the day after meeting Brian Kinney. He always wondered what life would have been like if he had been able to stay and put his plan of making Brian notice him into action. Would they have raised the twins together? Though he wouldn’t give his life with his two beautiful children up for anything he sometimes mourned the life that could have been. Here he was though standing in front of the man that haunted his dreams for the last sixteen years, “Brian, I’m sorry. My kids must have given me the wrong address.” Brian grabbed onto Justin’s wrist as he started to turn and leave, “Justin,” as he spoke, he let his hand slip down Justin’s wrist and grab onto his hand, “our kids are inside and I think we need to talk.” Justin followed Brian into the living room and before they knew it Justin had an arm full of a blonde teen girl, “daddy, you made it. Come inside you need to meet everyone.”

     The happy atmosphere was broken though by the shrieking voice off Michael, “Aren’t you that twink from the night Gus was born,” suddenly a look of recognition spread across Emmett and Ted’s faces, but Michael wasn’t done, “what the hell are you doing here? This is a family event. Brian I can’t believe you’d ask a trick to come here, and a repeat at that.” There was a look of pure shock on everyone’s faces, everyone but Justin who’s face held a look of pure rage, “Emmaline, Jackson, grab your coats. We’re going home.” The young Taylors let out a twin, “yes dad,” and moved to say bye to their friends and get ready to leave. “Wait,” everyone turned to see Brian standing behind Justin holding him by his hand, “you don’t have to go.” Justin shook his head and tried to pull away. It was obvious he wasn’t going to let anyone talk about him in front of his children that way, “no what I mean is you don’t have to go. Michael’s leaving. Ben you and the kids are free to stay, but Michael that was uncalled for and I want you to go.” No one could believe that they were hearing this. Brian was telling his best friend to leave. “Brian you can’t be serious. I’m just trying to help you-” Ben cut him off though, “no Michael you’re being spiteful and that was a horrible thing to say in front of the children. The girls, Hunter and I are staying. You however are going to go home and think about how if you don’t stop acting like a child you will lose everyone. In two days, you’ve upset Gus and now Justin. Now leave.”

    Michael looked around the room and when he saw he wasn’t going to get any support from the others in the room, he stormed out. With Michael gone, Justin allowed Emmaline and Jackson to sit down next to Gus and if Brian hadn’t already been sure having Gus and Jackson side by side confirmed it for him, “how about you all go let Debs and Carl know what just happened and let me, Justin and the kids talk. Once everyone left the room Brian asked the question that was on both his and the twins minds. Though they knew they needed to hear it said, “are they mine?” Justin nodded and that was Brian needed to break down. He fell to his knees in front of his two kids that he never had the chance to see grow up. He placed a hand on both of their faces. They truly were a perfect mix of him and Justin but while Emmaline had more of the Taylor features, the Kinney features were strong in Jackson. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you both. I promise from here on out if you need me, I’m here,” Brian turned to see Justin tearing up, “and that goes for you as well.” “Papa,” Jackson started but quickly stopped, “I hope it’s okay if I call you that. We know you didn’t know about us. We were always told if we really wanted to meet you. Dad would do what ever it took to make it happen. He said he would tear the whole city of Pittsburgh apart if that’s what it took to find you. We were the ones who said no. Not because we thought you would be a bad dad, but because we were scared it was always just us three and we didn’t want to risk getting hurt by adding you and Gus to the mix if it failed. So please don’t be mad at our dad. He gave us a great life in New York.” Jackson stopped talking and Brian realized two things, one his children were perfect and he could finally see what it would be like for his kids to grow up happy and not having to deal with the problems his life brings. And two, they forgot about Gus during this whole reveal.

    Brian looked over at Gus and saw him sitting there trying to process all this information. “Sonny boy,” Brian said getting closer to him, “are you okay?” Gus looked up, “totally, it’s kind of awesome to have a brother and another sister. Uncle Michael keeps telling me that JR isn’t my sister anymore since the moms lost their rights and even though uncle Ben tell me to ignore him. It will be nice to be able to say I have a sister again.” Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d be talking to Gus about this later tonight. However, Gus was still talking but this time to the twins, “do either of you like football?” Justin laughed, neither of his kids were particularly athletic. Jackson shot his dad a glare, but answered Gus’ question, “I know the basics, but I really only play with our uncle Drew when he comes over.” The kids got up chatting about anything and everything and while following them to the backyard Brian wasn’t sure he heard right, their uncle was Drew Boyd, as in the gay pro football player. Just what exactly happened to Justin over the last sixteen years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me during this small hiatus. Life has not been easy and while it's still very bad I have been trying to write more. If chapters take a little bit to get out I apologize and really hope you can be patient while I try to get back into this world. The name for Justin's agent was selected by Hollygirl but thank you to everyone who submitted one. Lastly this is a little short as it's a filler chapter so I'm sorry if it isn't the best.

Melanie groaned as she woke up to the phone ringing off the hook. Looking at the name on the phone she cursed under her breath, for a split second she thought about ignoring the call, but she knew Michael wouldn’t stop. “Michael,” she hissed out as she answered the phone, “I have told you to stop calling me. You and Ben have all rights to Jenny, and I don’t plan on coming back to fight that.” The only kid she would want would be Gus because at least then she would have access to the Bank Kinney.”

Michael cut her off, “while I knew that’s how you feel about JR, I need your help. The twink is back.” Mel’s ears perked up at this. Brian got sole custody of Gus because he claimed he wasn’t tricking or doing drugs anymore. Telling the judge while he would still have men in his life, he would never leave Gus attended and they would never get near Gus. Mel knew he was lying but had not had evidence. Maybe this was her chance to get her good life back. “Michael, get me a ticket to Pittsburgh, maybe it’s about time I see my daughter again.”

**Liberty Diner**

Debbie walked over to the booth that Brian and Gus were sitting in, “what are you to doing sitting alone? Teddy, Blake, Ems and the kids are over there.” Looking past Debbie Brian did see his group of friends sitting together. All of them occasionally looking over at Brian and Gus a little confused, “Justin and the twins are meeting us for breakfast this morning and we just wanted to have a breakfast just the five of us.” It wasn’t long after he said this that the diner door opened, and the bell rang. Brian sat there in awe of not only the happy smiles on his children’s’ faces as they laughed together, but the beautiful and radiating smile on Justin’s face. “Kid’s got a blinding smile on him, kind of like sunshine,” Debs said as she moved over so it was easier for Justin and the twins to sit down.

“Good morning Debs,” Justin laughed as he slid into the booth with Jax so close to him some would think they would need to surgically separate them, while Emmaline was sitting more independently. It told Brian a lot about the dynamics between the three Taylors. Debs smiled at Justin in return, “good morning Sunshine. What can I get for you all?” Justin without having to even ask ordered for his kids without missing a beat.

After Debs left their table the twins pulled Gus into their discussion about some woman that was coming to visit, “her name is Katie O’Hara, and she is dad’s agent. She was born in Ireland, but her family moved to the states when she was three year’s old. She started out as a low-level art agent, and dad was her first client. Daddy, how old were you again?” Emmaline looked at Justin who didn’t take any time before answering, “I was almost twenty-two, and she was just coming off her twenty fifth birthday. I had a small showing at a hole in the wall gallery it didn’t gain the most traffic, but she decided to give it a shot as she hadn’t made a name for herself yet to be able to attend openings in the bigger galleries of the city. She said she was close to leaving when she saw my work, we agreed to meet up for coffee to discuss a possible deal for her to represent me.”

He looked at Brian when he said the next part, “she became like an aunt to Jax and Ems. I didn’t date much, but whenever I did manage to get a date, she would watch them for me, or we would get my mom to watch them and hit the city for a night out.” Justin jumped a little when Ariana Grande’s Dangerous Woman started playing from his phone which was laying on the table he smiled, “speak of the devil. Sorry I need to take this.” Standing up he walked out of the diner, and Brian could see him talking excitedly and part of him was hoping he was the reason for the excitement.

“Papa,” Brian looked at Jackson whose voice seemed impossibly small, he hadn’t realized how shy this boy was, but he hoped as Jackson got to know him and Gus that would go away, “are you dating anyone? Sorry, I was just wondering if there is anyone we would have to meet. Like dad said he didn’t date much, maybe having three boyfriends, but only one of those was serious enough that we met him.” Emmaline got a weird look on her face, “he was just the worst.” Brian raised an eyebrow and Emmaline took that as her hint to continue, “I mean he seemed to love daddy, but he always ignored me and Jax. Come to find out he didn’t love daddy; he was just using him to get a leg up in the art world. As soon as a slightly more famous he left dad alone and heartbroken. Jokes on him the artist he decided was worth more than our dad was arrested for fraud. Daddy’s paintings sell for more now than that wannabe would ever have dreamed his paintings could.” Brian sat there silently trying to let all of this information sink in, he knew he needed to answer their question about a boyfriend before they made their own assumptions, but before he would open his mouth to say anything Gus took the opportunity to say his piece, “dad doesn’t date, at least not exclusively. It’s rare, but some nights I stay with Grandma Deb while he goes out to Babylon.”

It wasn’t long before Justin made his way back inside and over to their table, “sorry about that, but Katie is flying in sooner than expected so when we’re done eating, Jax and Ems we need to get to the airport to pick up your aunt Katie.” Emmaline and Jax both chimed with a, “yes dad.” The five of them went back to eating their breakfast, “so tell me how you met Drew Boyd.” Gus who seemed to be a major football fan was obsessed with the fact that Justin knew his favorite player. “Well that’s a funny story actually,” Justin laughed as he was getting ready to tell a story that would haunt him for the rest of his life. “I had been in New York for two months. As I took the subway to school, I got dizzy and passed out, and came to in the emergency room with Drew Boyd sitting by my bedside. I joke with my friend Daphne that I died and went to Heaven because here was a hot man sitting by my bedside of course she had to remind me I was still seventeen and Drew wasn’t gay. I think she was secretly hoping he would see her and fall madly in love with her. He told me he had been standing next to me on the subway and caught me before I hit the ground. He called the ambulance and decided to stay with me since they were having trouble getting my mom on the phone. We sat in the hospital room talking while we waited on the doctor and my mother. He told me that he was questioning his sexuality, and I told him about the issues with my father. We stayed in contact, Jax is named after him. Don’t tell anyone Gus but Drew is his middle name though he prefers it to Jackson, his first name.” Gus sat there a little shell shocked but not for long, “that is so cool.” The small group of five sat for a little longer before the three Taylors got up to head to the airport with a promise they would bring Katie to Brian’s house.


	5. Author's Note

So I want to thank everyone who has been patient with me on this story. I know it has been a couple months but this story has not been abandoned. I am currently working on the next chapter.

A lot has been going on for me, including getting a new computer and being without a good internet connection. It's hard for me to write a chapter without my previous work. Normally without the saved copies on my computer I would look to the posted copy, but without a good internet connection that wasn't possible. 

I am really excited for you to see what's coming next for the Taylor-Kinney family. How Gus interacts with the twins and how Justin and Brian's story continues from here. I really like reading all your comments as well as any predictions you may have.

Finally I do have a new character coming in soon, that will be a close friend of Justin. She just needs a name, first and last. I want your help on that. She will be a petite red head with green eyes. She met Justin in New York, but moved there from Ireland when she was three years old. She's bisexual and has a fiery personality. Leave any name suggestions below and I'll choose one. I will credit who ever created the winning name on the chapter she is introduced in.

Once again thank you for your patience and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you.


End file.
